onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 309
Chapter 309 is titled "Groggy Monsters". Cover Page Volume: 33 Pg.: 67 Straw Hats and Animals: Robin Walking on The Beach, a Sailor Turtle Appears. Short Summary Porche's team win the Donut Race with Foxy's help. Foxy explains his Devil Fruit, and demonstrates it. He chooses Chopper to join him. The second round of the Davy Back Fight starts, with Sanji being the ball and the appearance of the "Groggy Monsters", the returning champions of the Groggy Ring. Long Summary Round One of the Davy Back Fight, the Donut Race, has ended with Porche's team winning against the Straw Hats. Due to Foxy's crew win, Foxy gets to choose a Straw Hat to join the crew. The Straw Hats talk about the loss, and Foxy later reveals that he used an ability form his Devil Fruit, Noro Photon against the Straw Hats. Foxy tries to explain the Noro Photon, but Luffy does not listen and chases Foxy away by calling him stupid. Foxy explains again, saying that he ate the Noro Noro no Mi and thus became a Noro Noro man and that anything that touches it will slow down. He demonstrates his powers at an incoming cannonball, but when the cannonball come, it explodes at Foxy's face. The Straw Hats say that that was a dirty trick to use during a race, but Porche rebuts the statement, saying that crossing that line is what that matters and that the fact that they did it first, the Straw Hats lost. So, Foxy ends the game, saying that game has ended and that the winner is his team. Foxy gets to choose a crew member from the Straw Hats. In the end, he chooses the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper. Foxy says that Chopper will make a great pet, and told Chopper to swear his loyalty by putting on the mask. The Straw Hats are saddened by the loss of Chopper, but Zoro scolds Chopper, saying that he is disgraceful, and it was Chopper who chose to get onto the sea, even if dead or alive, it was his choice, and that the Straw Hats accepted the challenge and did their best. Zoro then tells Chopper to quietly sit down and watch the game if he is a man. As the Straw Hats prepare for Round Two, Foxy's crew cheers, saying that Zoro sure can talk. As Chopper was going to be in the second round but he is not with the Straw Hats, the Foxy Pirates also have the match in the bag. Itomimizu then explains the rules of the Groggy Ring. Zoro nominates Sanji to be the ball, and Sanji gets angry, asking why Zoro got to decide. So, the music of the returning champions of the Groggy Ring starts. The returning champions have gone undefeated in the past, and they are called the "Groggy Monsters". The "Groggy Monsters" make their debut, and the second round of the Davy Back Fight has begun. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Porche's team has won the Donut Race *Foxy reveals his Devil Fruit to be the Noro Noro no Mi. *Foxy chooses Chopper to join his crew. *Zoro nominates Sanji to be the ball in the second round of the Davy Back Fight. *The "Groggy Monsters" make their debut. Characters : first apparition Anime Episode *Episode 210 (p. 2-17) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 309 it:Capitolo 309 ru:Глава 309